pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Příručka Nekromacera
O černokněžnících aneb ... trochu jinak blizzarde Vítám vás u tohodle článku. Předem bych rád předeslal, že se nejedná o závazné informace čerpané z Wiki a jedná se spíše o inspiraci, co vlastně může představovat povolání Warlocka. Blizzard se nás snaží přesvědčit pomocí spellů, že se jedná o agenta mocností pekelných co vyvolává démony a nebo dělá jiné krutopřísné věci, za které si zasluhuje uhořet na hranici. Ale co je vlastně černokněžník? Jaký může být jeho dominantní znak? U kněžích je to víra v nějakou božskou bytost, u arkanických mágů se jedná o jedince s vrozeným talentem manipulovat se všudypřítomnou magií. A co tedy černokněžník? Jako dominantní znak černokněžníka bychom mohli chápat kontakt na jinou sféru odkud čerpá svojí sílu a moudrost. Ať už jsou to démonické mocnosti, záhrobí, různé éterické sféry. Černokněžníky bychom mohli chápat jako věčné studenty nebezpečných, nepochopených okultních věd. A co se v tom vlastně může skrývat? Mohou to být lidové čarodějnice, démonologové, lidoví nekromanti, praví alchymisté (Ano čtete správně, viz níže). Okultní vědy Dalo by se jinak říct, že warloci jsou Faustové a Magistrové Kelly magické praxe. Někteří se sklánějí nad zaprášenými grimoáry a luští dávno zapovězená umění, jiní do rytmicky vyzpívávají nad složitým rituálním kruhem dávno zapovězená jména, další mění prince na žáby a zaklínají celé zámky a v neposlední řadě ti, co se neomezují v alchymii na míchání barevných vod, ale destilují esenci vzdálených sfér a koukají do křivulí po touze stvořit homunkula. Okultní vědy, to je něco co vás prostě na akademii nenaučí. Většinou proto, že se jedná buď o umění pochybných výsledků a nebo pochybných prostředků po kterých slušná společnost nesáhne. Vyžadují často vlastní zápal a nápaditost a vlastní vědecký přístup, který může vyústit ve fatální a nebo přelomové objevy. Okultní vědy jsou svým způsobem magie, ale spíš je to taková ošklivá sestřička krásné a jasně popsané arkanické magie. Využívá různých postupů kolikrát neznámých ani pro samotné okultisty .. konjunkce, čistotu duše, mentální rozpoložení a jiné věci. Jaký by měl černokněžník být? Obezřetný – Ať už hrajete démonologa nebo jen vesnickou čarodějnici. Pamatujte, že černokněžnictví je nepochopené umění a často je škatulkované jako zlé. Můžete se snažit o osvětu, ale počítejte s rizikem, že vás někdo dříve či později odpraví. V tomhle bodě bych chtěl upozornit abyste nepodceňovali sílu OOC informací. Ať je kdokoliv sebelepší Rper tak stále je ovlivňován tím co ví chtě nechtě. Když někdo o vás ví, že jste černokněžník a na každém OOC kanále to prohlašujete, i jinak zkušený Rper v nehlídané situaci vás může odhalit a obvinit. Jak? Prostě jednoduše během nějaké události věci už vykonstruuje aby vás načapal na švestkách a dokázal, že on má pravdu. Bránit se můžete, a Gmka se vás asi i zastnou, ale kolikrát prostě skončíte místo toho abyste dál vesele hráli, když se tomu šlo vyhnout jen tím, že nebudete dávat warloctví jen tak na odiv. A ano, nošení über temných hadrů vám také nepomůže! Samozřejmě nejde udržet věčný stav věcí, kdy o vás hráči OOC nevědí. Existují party které ukazují barvičky, dokonce prý existují i příkazy které odhalí vaší classu. Nicméně chci tímhle říct, že čím méně o vás hráči budou vědět tím je to pro vás i pro ostatní lepší. Nápaditý - Přiznejme si to. Většina RP černokněžníka tkví v nápaditosti a proto by jej měli hrát převážně kreativní a inovativní lidi. Se spellama co blizzard přidělil moc legrace a zázraků nenaděláte. Nejspíše většinu času budete odkázáni na GM, kdy si někde ve skrytu budete dělat vlastní pokusy a rituály, které nikdo neuvidí, ale zato se můžete bavit výsledky. Nezapomeňte na to, že i takováto soukromá akce může vyústit v to, že zabavíte mnoho hráčů. Dám třeba příklad v podobě lidové čarodějnice. Někde ve skrytu se domluvíte s jedním hráčem, že ho proměníte v ropuchu a že vysvobodit ho může jen polibek elfky. Nikdo vás při tom nevidí, jen ten hráč ale až bude ropucha pronásledovat všechny elfky v Esgarothu tak můžete vyrobit hodně zábavy. Nebo uhranutím Nohů, že první várka šunky vyjde trpká jako hřib satan. Krom různých kletbiček se můžete zabývat nápaditými rituály, které oceňí především fajnšmekři z řad GM, nebo se můžete vrhnout do hraní role zvláštní osoby s nepochopitelnou moudrostí a teoriemi, které okoření jinak kolikrát plochý svět. V rámci černokněžníků by se ve fantazii meze neměly klást a jedinným stropem je GM, které rozhodne zda to co děláte chce pustit do světa a nebo ne. Nepochopený iRP, ale popený v iRL – Tohle je spíš prosba pro ostatní hráče než pro samotné warlocky. Ať už je černokněžník záporák a nebo jen nepochopený umělec v neprobádaných vodách magie, uvědomte si, že i on může být zdrojem zábavy a nebo zdrojem inovativních řešení při různých eventech. Když už odhalíte nějakého zlého černokněžníka a černokněžník je dobře zahraný, je škoda se jej zbavovat natrvalo. Pokud máte chuť stát se potíračem zla, zkuste prvně napsat onomu hráči a domluvit se s ním na alternativním způsobu poražení onoho černokněžníka. Můžete dojít k zajímavým alternativám toho drobného příběhu. Nakonec může být zahrnuto víc hráčů a více času na zábavu, než jen bohapustým upálení. I antagonista co je vyhnán, donucen k útěku,nebo pod kontrolou může být zdrojem pro budoucí zábavu, v případě jeho případných pokusů o pomstu, tenhle příběh přece nemusí skončit hned, hm? S tím bych ale apeloval i na hráče černokněžníků abyste to i vy brali zodpovědně a když se vám už někdo ozve, tak zkuste i druhé straně vyjít vstříc. Hrajeme přece pro zábavu a i TIP při loadování říká „Nehrajeme pouze pro naší zábavu, ale i pro zábavu ostatních. Ať už hrajete jakéhokoliv černokněžníka měl by alespoň zvážit tyto body. Neberte to jako poučování od své matky. Jsou to jen postřehy, které si můžete vzít k srdci, nebo je smést ze stolu, s tím že máte vlastní přístup. Může být lepší než ten váš, je to čistě na vás. Alternativy černokněžníků ... aneb né démony je jen živ Nahoře jsem se zmiňoval o různých druzích černokněžníků a o čem by tento článek byl, kdybych vám jejich ideu nepřiblížil pro případnou inspiraci. A tady jsou: Lidová čarodějka, čarodějnice, bosorka, bosorbaba, bosorák Asi z ní nikdy nedostanete složité formule pomocí kterých dělá magii. Naopak byste v jejím nebo jeho domě našli spoustu zvláštních nápojů, naložených žabích očí, kuřecích pařátů, lučních i lesních bylin a kočka, samozřejmě kočka nesmí chybět! Lidové čarodějnice k magii přistupují skrze lidová moudra a různé vesnické vědomosti. Jejich umění je omezeno často na to co potřebují. Uhranutí všech možných druhů, míchání tajemných léků, trochu toho věštění. Někdo by mohl namítat, že se jedná o druida. Mno možná, i ten by se tam vešel, ale to jen do znalostí přírodních zákonů. Čarodějnice se pouští mnohem hlouběji. Krom uhranutí povolává na svět i temné mocnosti, přízraky z lidských duší, mění prince na žáby, a nebo ty opravdu mocné zaklejou celý zámek aby si dal šlofíka. Čarodějnice v RP může být zdrojem netradičních znalostí, vesnické moudrosti, sem tam nějakého toho věštění a hráč si může vychutnat už samotné míchání různých blivajzů, které pak nešťastníkovi prodá jako lektvar lásky a nebo na ochranu proti zlým mocnostem. Alchymista, chymik, theurg. Ve jménu sféry Jeliach, ve jménu sféry … míchání barevných vodiček se může naučit každý jouda. Ale ta pravá alchymie, ta ryzí alchymie je někde jinde. Tkví v různých teoriích prvků obsažených v každé věci na materiální sféře. Ať se jedná o teorii elementů, nebo prvků sfér, je na vašem alchymistovi aby si to přebral v hlavě. Samotná alchymie jak ji známe nepracuje pouze s přístupem jak známe z Císařův pekař, pekařův císař. Alchymista čerpá sílu z různých sfér a snaží se je přivést na sféru materiální. Ať už v podobě podivných substancí éterické a nebo materiální povahy. Nebo neustále nimrání se v astrologických zvěrokruzích, nebo nekonečné patlání se s umělou bytostí Homunkulem. Pravého alchymistu si můžete představit i jako verzi WoW Fausta, badatele co využívá mocností pekelných (a nemusí to být nutně pekelných) k úspěchu jeho výzkumu a nebo blahobytu. Nutno dodat, že alchymista je skutečně vědec, můžete si vyhrát s prezentováním teorií, sbíráním prapodivných surovin, vnucováním svých alchymistických výtvorů a tak dále. Věřím, že pokud se někomu tato myšlenka zalíbí, tak si určitě najde svůj způsob jak okultní vědy prezentovat PS: Je to vědec, ale asi arkanisti z něj nebudou nadšení. Ikdyž nebudou vědět, že vám asistují čerti, tak vás asi budou považovat za průkopníka pavědy a tmáře. Démonolog Asi ve WoW nejvíce známý typ černokněžníka. Od pološílených kultistů, nebo přes úzce zaměřeného Alchymistu právě jen na démony, nebo jen krotitel dravé démonské zvěře. Mějte na paměti, že i démonolog může být užitečný společnosti. Pokud si při hře démonologa dokážete nenápadně získat respekt a toleranci, jste to právě vy, kdo dokáže démony spoutat a ukázat jim kdo je tady pánem. Mařit jejich pokusy dostat se na tento svět. Protože tak jak existují černokněžníci co se doprošují pomoci od démonů, tak existují i ti co si ji prostě berou a jasně dávají démonům jasně najevo, že NE není odpověď. Dávejte si však pozor, jak by vám řekla výše zmíněná čarodějnice „Kdo se dívá do hlubin pekelných, dříve či později tam uvidí sebe“. Démonologové neustále tančí čardáš s ďáblem o svojí duši a příčetnost. Stačí jedna chyba, chvilka slabosti a na vaší duši si pochutná nějaký démon, a za vašich bolestných výkřiků vám vrátí vše s úrokama co jste Twisted Nether vzali. Pro ty co hrají démonology co spolupracují s démony. Mějte na paměti, jsou to démoni. Nemilují vás a mají z vás ještě legraci, že používáte magii, co je pro vás škodlivá a mají legraci z vaší titerné mocichtivosti, které mohou zneužít. Hodí vás přes palubu jakmile přestanete být užiteční. Bojujte a buďte silnou osobností, dokazujte jim, že vás potřebují. Dělejte si záložní plány. Přečůrujte je. Nekromant Jaké je to být nekromantem ve světě, než přišla Pohroma a než vůbec legie přišla s konceptem nemrtvých? Přirozené. Nekromanti nejsou jen husto týpci ověšený kostma co zvedají hordy nemrtvých lusknutím prstu. Ne a ne a ne. Když se rozhodnete pro tuto tradici, zkuste si na chvíli představit, že strach ze smrti a fascinace smrtí provází snad každý národ. Nevidíme tam a zvědavost nás nutí se podívat tam na druhou stranu. Nedokážeme se smířit se smrtí svých blízkých a poblíž je podivín co nám prý může s nimi zprostředkovat kontakt. I wowko by mohlo znát pojem spontánních nemrtvých. A to, kdy bez zjevné příčiny vstane z hrobu revenant a dá se do terorizování vesnice, nebo kdy duch utrápené duše straší k smrti obyvatele starého domu. Kdo tyto nebožáky znovu uloží ke spánku? Kněz a nebo nekromant. Nekromant rozumí mrtvým nejlépe. Podíval se už za velký závoj a to ho činí způsobilým chápat nejlépe tyto děsivé a nešťastné bytosti. Může mrtvá ústa znovu otevřít aby vyzradila svá tajemství podobně jak to dělají Trolští witch doktoři pomocí kotle a vařením hlav( Nekromant to ale nedělá s takovou dávkou kuchařského umění). Většinou jim k tomu stačí rituál jiného rázu. Avšak i zkušený lidový nekromant může vytvářet nemrtvé avšak ne po stovkách, pomocí propracovaných rituálu, přípravy těla a preparace. Avšak jako u všeho, závisí na vaší dohodě s GM jestli vaší hru budou chtít realizovat. Tak, pokud jste se dočetli až sem, tak vám děkuji za vaší pozornost. Neberte prosím toto jako závazné informace jsou to alternativy jak hrát warloka. Něco z toho určitě znáte, na něco možná máte jiný názor a nebo GM rozhodnou, že celý tento článek se rozchází s jejich představou. Snad vám bude zdrojem inspirace, nebo jiného pohledu na tuto jinak velmi zajímavou classu. Děkuji za vaší pozornost a možná příště u jiného článku třeba rozebírající třeba rituály Kategorie:Příručky